Holy Week TV Schedule 2018
'ABS-CBN' :Maundy Thursday (3/29/18) to Good Friday (3/30/18) :OFF-AIR :Black Saturday (3/31/18) :10:30 am - Miss Universe 2014 (Live) :12:30 pm - Miss Earth 2016 (Live) :2:30 pm - Miss Universe 2015 (Live) :4:30 pm - Miss Earth 2015 (Live) :6:30 pm - Miss Universe 2017 (Live) :8:30 pm - Miss Earth 2017 (Live) :10:30 pm - The Healing Eucharist: Easter Vigil Mass :12:30 am to 5:30 am - Sign-Off 'PTV' :OFF-AIR 'TV5' :Maundy Thursday (4/13/17) :5 am - Movie Max 5: Lucky Duck (Tagalog dub) :6:45 am - Visita Iglesia :7 am - Movie Max 5: Wall-E (Tagalog dub) :9 am - EZ Shop :10 am - Movie Max 5: Pocahontas (Tagalog dub) :11:30 am - Movie Max 5: Frozen (Tagalog dub) :1 pm - Shop Japan :2 pm - Magdalena (Tagalog dub) :4 pm - Movie Max 5: And So It Goes (Tagalog dub) :6 pm - Movie Max 5: Playing for Keeps (Tagalog dub) :8 pm - Movie Max 5: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (Tagalog dub) :10 pm to 12 mn - Movie Max 5: M: Mother’s Maiden Name :Good Friday (4/14/17) :OFF AIR :Black Saturday (4/15/17) :5 am - Shop Japan :6 am - Family Rosary Crusade :7 am - Word of God Network :8 am - Power to Unite :8:30 am - The 7D :9 am - EZ Shop :10 am - Movie Max 5: Justice League: Doom (Tagalog dub) :12 nn - Movie Max 5: Lego Batman: The Movie-DC Superheroes Unite (Tagalog dub) :2 pm - Movie Max 5: Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths (Tagalog dub) :3:30 pm - Movie Max 5: Toy Story 3 (Tagalog dub) :5:15 pm - Movie Max 5: Up (Tagalog dub) :7 pm - Sine Squad: English Only Please :9:15 pm - Movie Max 5: Pearl Harbor (Tagalog dub) :11 pm - Tatlong Araw: The Kerygma TV Holy Week Special :12 mn to 1 am - Shop Japan 'GMA' :Maundy Thursday (4/13/17) :7 am - Alien Monkeys :7:30 am - Wonderballs :8 am - Alamat: Alamat ng Matsing :8:30 am - Alamat: Alamat ng Saging :9 am - Ghost Fighter :9:30 am - Voltes V :10 am - Bleach :10:30 am - Dragon Ball Z :11 am - Doreamon Movie: Nobita and the Mysterious Wind Wizard :12:30 pm - The Ten Commandments (Tagalog dub) :3:30 pm - Son of God (Tagalog dub) :5:30 pm - The 700 Club Asia Presents: Sais Katorse (An Aubrey Juanta Story) :6:30 pm - Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho :8:30 pm - The Prince of Egypt (Tagalog dub) :10:30 pm to 1 am - E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (Tagalog dub) :Good Friday (4/14/17) :7 am - Alien Monkeys :7:30 am - Wonderballs :8 am - Alamat: Alamat ng Gagamba :8:30 am - Alamat: Alamat ng Dama de Noche :9 am - Ghost Fighter :9:30 am - Voltes V :10 am - Bleach :10:30 am - Dragon Ball Z :11 am - Power to Unite with Elvira Holy Week Special :12 nn - Siete Palabras 2017 at the Sto. Domingo Church (GMA Manila) / Siete Palabras 2017 at the Cebu Metropolitan Cathedral (GMA Cebu) / The Seven Last Words 2017 at the San Pedro Cathedral (GMA Davao) :3 pm - Dayo :4:30 pm - Ibong Adarna :5:30 pm - The 700 Club Asia Presents: Nuno :6:30 pm - My House Husband: Ikaw Na! :8:30 pm - My Lady Boss :10:30 pm to 12 mn - Fight for Love :Black Saturday (4/15/17) :7 am - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Tagalog dub) :7:30 am - Barbie Dreamtopia (Tagalog dub) :8 am - Alamat :9 am - Larva :9:30 am - One Piece :10 am - Virtua Fighter :10:30 am - Dragon Ball Z :11 am - Doraemon: Nobita’s Great Battle of the Mermaid King :12 nn - Land Before Time :1 pm - Scooby Doo (Tagalog dub) :2:30 pm - Over the Hedge (Tagalog dub) :4 pm - Happy Feet (Tagalog dub) :5:30 pm - The 700 Club Asia Presents: Wasak (A Jonaver Luklukan Story) :6:30 pm - Tatlong Araw: The Kerygma TV Holy Week Special :7:30 pm - Selda 1430 (An APT Holy Week Drama Special) :9:30 pm - Jack the Giant Slayer (Tagalog dub) :12 mn to 1:30 am - Way of the Cross 2017 (Live via Satellite from the Vatican) 'IBC 13' :OFF-AIR 'Super KBO' :OFF-AIR 'RPN' :OFF-AIR 'CNN Philippines' :OFF-AIR 'AksyonTV' :OFF-AIR 'GMA News TV and Knowledge Channel' :OFF-AIR 'CLTV 36 Metro Central Luzon' :OFF-AIR 'UNTV' :OFF-AIR 'CCTN 47' :Special programming (lenten drama specials from April 12-15) 'SMNI' :showing The Passion of the Christ (2004)”, Powerline Lenten Special and Give Us This Day (LIVE: Maundy Thursday, 4/13/17) 'DZMM Teleradyo' :Maundy Thursday (4/13/17) :6 am - Dr. Love – “7 Last Words” :8 am - Red Alert (back-to-back episodes) :9 am - Light Moments :11 am - MMK Klasik – “Mikropono” (2003) (the life story of Carol Banawa) :12 nn - Usapang Kapatid :2 pm - Rated K :3 pm - Salitang Buhay :5 pm - MMK Klasik – “Taho” :6 pm to 7:30 pm - Mukha (back-to-back-to-back episodes) :Good Friday (4/14/17) :12 nn to 3 pm - 7 Last Words (ABS-CBN simulcast) :Black Saturday (4/15/17) :6 am - Usapang Kapatid :8 am - My Puhunan (back-to-back episodes) :9 am - Salitang Buhay :11 am - MMK Klasik – “Helmet” :12 nn - Dr. Love – “7 Last Words” :2 pm - TNT: Tapatan Ni Tunying (back-to-back episodes) :3 pm - Light Moments :5 pm - MMK Klasik – “Baby Book” :6 pm to 7:30 pm - Mukha (back-to-back-to-back episodes) 'Light Network' :Maundy Thursday (4/13/17) :6:30 am - 3-2-1 Penguins :7 am - Pahappahooey Island :7:30 am - Auto-B-Good :8 am - Light Up :8:30 am - Jesus The Healer :9:30 am - Awakening Honesty Action :10 am - TV Shop Philippines :11:30 am - Solemn Sessions :12 nn - Light Cinema Specials: Facing The Giants :2 pm - Paul the Emmisary :3 pm - TV Shop Philippines :4 pm - Israel Documentary :5 pm - Life Giver :5:30 pm - Superbook Classic :6 pm - River of Worship :6:30 pm - AP Media: “Rebound” :7:30 pm - AP Media: “Ang Sugo” :8:30 pm - Propecies of the Passion :9:30 pm - Case for Christ Ressurection :10:30 pm - Midnight Prayer Helps :11 pm - Jesus The Healer :12 mn to 1 am - TV Shop Philipines :Good Friday (4/14/17) :6:30 am - Veggie Tales :7 am - Paws and Tales :7:30 am - Grandfather Reads :8 am - Light Up :8:30 am - Jesus The Healer :9:30 am - Way of the Master :10 am - TV Shop Philippines :11:30 am - Solemn Sessions :12 nn - Light Cinema Specials: Fireproof :3 pm - Light Cinema Specials: Jesus the Movie :5 pm - Life Giver :5:30 pm - Usapang Pamilya :6 pm - River of Worship :6:30 pm - Light Cinema Specials: Flywheel :8:30 pm - Light Cinema Specials: Ordinary Men :10:30 pm - Midnight Prayer Helps :11 pm - Jesus The Healer :12 mn to 1 am - TV Shop Philipines :Black Saturday (4/15/17) :6:30 am - Dooley and Pals :7 am - Bugtime Adventures :7:30 am - Sarah’s Stories :8 am - Light Up :8:30 am - Jesus The Healer :9:30 am - H20: A Journey of Faith :10 am - TV Shop Philippines :11:30 am - Solemn Sessions :12 nn - Sarap Pinoy :12:30 pm - Tiny Kitchen :1 pm - Kids HQ :2 pm - This is My Story, This is My Song :3 pm - TV Shop Philippines :4:30 pm - Herod’s Temple :5 pm - Life Giver :5:30 pm - Usapang Pamilya :6 pm - Adyenda :6:30 pm - Shoutout :7:30 pm - Israeli Documentary :8:30 pm - Diyos at Bayan :9:30 pm - River of Worship :10 pm - PJM Forum :10:30 pm - Midnight Prayer Helps :11 pm - Jesus the Healer :12 mn to 1 am - TV Shop Philipines 'DZIQ Radyo Inquirer 990 and Inquirer 990 Television' :Off air from Maundy Thursday (4/13/17) to Black Saturday (4/15/17) 'Yey' :Maundy Thursday (4/13/17) and Good Friday (4/14/17) :6 am - Marcelino Pan Y Vino :6:30 am - Peppa Pig :7 am - Strawberry Shortcake :7:30 am - Go Diego Go :8 am - Team Umizoomi :8:30 am - Team YEY :9 am - Wakfu :9:30 am - Adventures of Sonic The Hedgedog :10 am - Chalkzone :10:30 am - Penguins of Madagascar :11 am - Peppa Pig :11:30 am - Go Diego Go :12 nn - Team Umizoomi :12:30 pm - Strawberry Shortcake :1 pm - Marcelino Pan Y Vino :1:30 pm - Komiks :2:30 pm - Team Yey :3 pm - Wakfu :3:30 pm - Adventures of Sonic The Hedgedog :4 pm - Chalkzone :4:30 pm - Penguins of Madagascar :5 pm - Power Rangers Dino Thunder (back-to-back episodes) :6 pm - Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V (back-to-back episodes) :7 pm - Naruto (back-to-back episodes) :8 pm - Major (back-to-back episodes) :9 pm to 10 pm - Komiks :Black Saturday (4/15/17) :Regular programming (with premiere of Nutri Ventures) 'CineMo' :Maundy Thursday (4/13/17) :5 am - Omeng Satanasia :7 am - Snake and Crane Arts of Shaolin :9 am - Riddick :11 am - Raketeros :1 pm - Shake, Rattle and Roll 2K5 :3 pm - Rematado :5 pm - Ligalig :7 pm - Isusumbong Ko Sa Tatay Ko :9 pm - Die Hard 4 :11 pm to 1 am - The Swimmers :Good Friday (4/14/17) :5 am - Agent X44 :7 am - King of Beggars :9 am - John Carter :11 am - Praybeyt Benjamin :1 pm - Feng Shui 2 :3 pm - On The Job :5 pm - Da Best in the West 2 :7 pm - Ang Panday (Re-Mastered) :9 pm - Parker :11 pm to 1 am - Sadako :Black Saturday (4/15/17) :Regular programming minus sexy film 'BEAM 31' :Maundy Thursday (4/13/17) :6 am - Shop TV :5:30 pm - A Dangerous Life (Part 1) (Tagalog dub) :7:30 pm - Cine Pinoy: Bonifacio: Pedro Calungsod: Batang Martir :9:30 pm - Romantic Thursday: Just Like Heaven (Tagalog dub) :11:30 pm to 1 am - Shop TV :Good Friday (4/14/17) :6 am - Shop TV :5:30 pm - A Dangerous Life (Part 2) (Tagalog dub) :7:30 pm - Da Boy sa BEAM: Lumuhod Ka Sa Lupa! :9:30 pm - Friday Big Night: Friday Big Night: A1: Here We Come-Back! Tour :11:30 pm to 1 am - Shop TV :Black Saturday (4/15/17) :6 am - Shop TV :9 am - The Hour of Great Mercy :10 am - That's All Toons: Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (Tagalog dub) :12 nn - The Wonderful World of Disney: Meet the Robinsons (Tagalog dub) :2 pm - Shop TV :5 pm - Cine Movie Trailers :5:30 pm - A Dangerous Life (Part 3) (Tagalog dub) :7:30 pm - Saturday Action Theater: Divergent (Tagalog dub) :9:30 pm - Saturday Action Theater: Skyfall (Tagalog dub) :11:30 pm to 1 am - Shop TV 'BEAM Channel (Digital)' :Off-air from Maundy Thursday (4/13/17) to Good Friday (4/14/17) 'Net 25, INC TV and Hope Channel' :Regular programming (but on Net 25, newscasts aired live) 'Bloomberg TV Philippines' :showing re-runs of weekly programs from Maundy Thursday (4/13/17) to Black Saturday (4/15/17) 'DZRH News Television' :Off air from Holy Wednesday (4/12/17) at 11 pm to Easter Sunday